Question: Solve for $p$ : $p - 14 = 7$
Solution: Add $14$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ p - 14 &=& 7 \\ \\ {+14} && {+14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-14 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{7} \\ p &=& 7 {+ 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 21$